I love you, I love you not
by Marshmellow27
Summary: A bittersweet poem Yolie writes about Ken. Please read & review!


My first Yolie & Ken fic! I wrote the poem myself so please read and review guys!

**I love you, I love you not**

Yolie sat alone under a tree in the park; a notebook and pen at her side. The world seemed to be happy as she watched with silent tears; everything reminded her of _him._

* * *

(Flashback) 

_Odaiba Jr. High..._

"Wow, the famous boy genius, Ken Ichijouji! He's so hot- I LOVE YOU KEN!" a girl shouted, catching the attention of a purple-haired girl

"Boy genius?" she asked herself

Ken smirked as he walked past a group of admiring girls. Yolie was not part of the crowd, but she too watched in awe.

"Hey." Ken smiled at Yolie, noticing her staring

"Uh...hi." she blushed

Ken kept on walking as Yolie received death glares from the rest of the girls, which she responded to with a sheepish smile and a shrug. A couple of days later, Ken spoke to her once more.

"You're Yolie, right?" he walked up to her

"Uh, yeah." she was startled

"I'm Ken." he stook out his hand to gesture a hand shake

"I know." she blushed as she shook his hand

"You look really cute when you blush." he told her, causing her to turn red as a tomato

"Would you like to go out with me?" he innocently asked

"Sure.." her heart was racing, she still couldn't quite believe that this was happening to her

"Great!" he exclaimed

(End FB)

* * *

Ken and Yolie went out on several dates; they were inseparable. He knew everything about her as she did about him, or at least she thought she did. Her heart was crushed once she found out that her beloved Ken was the Digimon Emperor. She looked at her notebook and picked it up. She was hurting and she felt the need to write. 

_I love you, I love you not_

_I knew you once, but I forgot..._

She stopped to think for a moment

'How could you be so stupid!' she scolded herself

'Why did you let yourself fall for him?' she mentally shouted

"Because...he was kind." she spoke out and wrote in her notebook once more.

_Words that comfort and flattered you told_

_I never knew you could be so cold_

_I fell for your deceivement and lies_

_Never once did you listen to my cries..._

* * *

(Flashback) 

_In the digital world..._

Ken stood before the digidestined, his identity revealed

"Ken?" Yolie was stunned

"That's right Yolie." he chuckled

"But why Ken? Why would you do this?" she pleaded

"Why? Because I hate you all! Stupid digidestined, I want you all dead!" he shouted

"What about me Ken? What about..._us_?" Yolie mumbled with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall

"There is no us, I never liked you, I simply used you to get informationon on all of you; so I could figure out the best way to destroy you!" he laughed

With a broken heart, Yolie ran as fast, and as far away as she could, letting the tears fall; she didn't care anymore...

(End FB)

* * *

Memories of him brought more tears to her already swelled eyes. She continued to write. 

_Still you taunt and I follow_

_Though I know your heart is hollow..._

* * *

(Flashback) 

_In the digital world..._

Once again, Ken was causing trouble, but this time it was different; this time, he actually had the digidestined at his mercy. Davis and the others, except for Yolie, were all tied up in chains; refusing to tell Ken about the newly found digiegg of kindness

"Where is it!" Ken demanded

"We'll never tell you!" Cody spat

Ken fumed but stopped to think

"Someone's missing and I think I know where to find her." he smirked and left

"Oh no! What if he finds Yolie?" Kari cried

"You did tell her to hide the egg, didn't you T.K?" Cody was worried

"Yeah, I did." T.K responded

"Let's hope Ken doesn't find her." Davis sighed

Yolie ran to the woods, frantically searching for a place to hide the egg

"Found you." Ken mocked

Yolie froze, too scared to move

"Give me the egg Yolie." his voice was calm

"N-no..." she studdered

"Oh Yolie..." he walked towards her and caressed her cheek

"I've missed you." he whispered

He gave her a light kiss while slowly taking the egg with out her noticing. He pulled away and shoved her hard, causing her to fall on the ground.

"You're such a fool." he laughed and fled

(End FB)

* * *

"The things that love can make you do." she sighed and continued to write. 

_I fell for you and I found happiness_

_But now I see your flaws; I see you as a dog and nothing less_

Yolie now felt stronger as she wrote. All day, she stood there, deep in thought. She finished her poem; which she would recite the next day in her English class.

_In class..._

"Yolie, would you like to read your poem?" the teacher looked at Yolie

Yolie felt the stares of everyone in the class. As intimidating as it was, she walked to the front and began to read out loud

_"I love you, I love you not_

_I knew you once, but I forgot_

_Words that comfort and flattered you told_

_I never knew you could be so cold_

_I fell for your deceivement and lies,_

_Never once did you listen to my cries_

_Still you taunt and I follow,_

_Though I know your heart is hollow_

_I fell for you and found happiness,_

_But now I see your flaws; I see you as a dog and nothing less_

_Let me go and let me be_

_Your face haunts me and I can't be free_

_I know I'm weak and you take advantage_

_But with out me, I don't know how you'd manage_

_Deep down inside I know you care_

_But to reveal your true feelings, you wouldn't dare_

_Your stubbornness makes you blind_

_I can't wait around for you and I am slowly leaving you behind_

_Though I try to move on, my love will still remain_

_Even though you've caused me so much pain_

_So it's an endless turn of the wheel_

_The truth is, I just can't forget you and I can't help the way that I feel,_

_Because I love you, I love you not_

_I knew you once, but I forgot..."_

Yolie finished her poem with a tear but smiled at the cheers she received. She sat back down and turned to the back of the room where met a pair of familiar blue eyes. Ken looked at her with remorse. He gave her a sad smile and she smiled back. They both knew that eventually, everything would be ok.

THE END


End file.
